


Сердце моря

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Series: О море и мире вокруг него [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После выпуска из тренировочного корпуса Эрена и Армина разделило обстоятельствами. Да и сейчас времени на двоих почти нет. Таймлайн: сразу после формирования нового отряда Леви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце моря

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ыыыыы, я написала про свое самое драгоценное отп шингек! Вы даже не представляете, как это сложно.  
> 2) Фик можно назвать приквелом для будущего миди по эремину.  
> 3) ...или сублимацией 65-й главы хD  
> 4) Музыкальное сопровождение http://pleer.com/tracks/5809776AQUW

Эрен очень устал. Казалось, вся вселенная давила на его плечи. Нелегко было наблюдать за тем, как он, опустив руки, сидел на стуле. Но подходить не стоило. Эрен своего бы не отдал. Он давно выбрал то, от чего хотел погибнуть.

Армин продолжал стоять посреди комнаты, не решаясь нарушить тяжелое молчание. Да и говорить было не о чем. Это короткая передышка – а вечером снова нужно выдвигаться в новое убежище переформированного отряда Леви.

– В лазарете не хватает рук. Я пойду, – медленно произнес он. Слова чужеродно повисли в воздухе. Даже уютная комната с мягкими матрасами и подушками отвергала горьковатую отчужденность его голоса. Армин решил больше не задерживаться и повернулся к двери.

– Армин, – позвал Эрен.

Он прирос к полу, тело отмерило один гулкий удар, прежде чем Армин посмотрел на Эрена. Этот взгляд исподлобья ворвался ураганом. В груди образовался провал в бездну, которая затягивала глубже и глубже. Это был билет в один конец. Сердце забилось часто-часто, как раненая птица в клетке. 

– Ты нужен здесь.

Всю жизнь Армин был рядом с Эреном, и даже в разведку пошел, чтобы просто быть рядом. Но в разведке не нашлось места для личных привязанностей. Да и нигде в этих Стенах не нашлось бы места для парней, которым нравилось совокупляться с другими парнями. Но им с Эреном удалось прожить три года под одной крышей с подростковой ватагой, не привлекая внимания. Просто Армин умел выбирать время и место. И даже отмазки, если терпение Эрена заканчивалось где-то в коридоре учебного корпуса.

Медлить сил не осталось. Он пошел к Эрену и позволил уткнуться ему лицом в живот. Они оба были нужны друг другу, но Армин молчал, поглаживая волосы Эрена. Им и правда не о чем было говорить. У них остались только тяжелые разговоры, которым сейчас не было места.

Эрен сжал его талию крепко-крепко. Армин едва ли верил, что снова может чувствовать его. Уже который раз они вырывали друг друга из клешней титанов. Это почти невозможная удача. Казалось, в следующий раз фортуна отвернется от них. Поэтому Армину было страшно. Поэтому руки дрожали от покалываемого неверия. Но Эрен здесь. Его волосы очень мягкие, и в них так приятно запутывать свои пальцы. Эрен не распылялся в его руках. Напротив, он был очень-очень вещественным и…

– Эрен, – Армин опустился на колени, обхватив его лицо ладонями, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, носом к носу. Смотреть в его глаза было так же больно, как и приятно. Мелкие покалывания ежесекундно вспыхивали теплом по всему телу. – Я безумно рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя. Если ты вновь исчезнешь, я…

– Ш-ш-ш, тихо, – Эрен отвел его ладони и сцеловал оставшиеся слова – толпящиеся мысли уплывали следом. Губы были теплыми, шершавыми от ветра, но их прикосновения оказались знакомы до боли. Застывшие слезы горячими полосами скатывались по щекам. Армин и Эрен последний раз были наедине, еще будучи курсантами накануне выпуска 104-го отряда. Взрывная цепь событий, последовавшая за этим – битва за Трост, вылазка за Стену, разборки в Стохессе, похищение Эрена – ни разу не дала возможности остаться вдвоем. Да и сейчас комната оставалась незапертой, а этот постоялый двор, принадлежащий разведке, всё еще гудел после вчерашнего возвращения из-за Стены Роза. 

Армин обхватил руками шею Эрена, углубляя поцелуй. Губы скользили по губам, языки переплетались, как ночные любовники. Руки Эрена знакомо пробегались по бокам, спине, подцепляя бинты и надавливая на поясницу. Самое лучшее место для этих рук. Армин выдохнул стон в чужой рот, и воздух вокруг стал еще жарче. Но этого всё еще казалось мало, чтобы восполнить трехмесячный пробел.

У них сейчас были только они сами и несколько минут уединения – может, десять, а может, и все полчаса. Армин упивался этими минутами, жадно глотая чужое дыхание. Сердце плясало, пальцам хотелось захватить еще больше горячих прикосновений. Хотелось запомнить Эрена всем телом. Хотелось вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы и там остались опаляющие кожу отпечатки.

– Кто-то идет сюда, – глухо произнес Эрен, продолжая пьяным взглядом блуждать по губам Армина.

– Да, – он поцеловал напоследок и встал расправить рубашку.

Дверь без стука отворилась, впуская Леви и его отвратительное настроение в комнату, которая еще секунды назад была их отдельным миром. Армин слышал, как Эрен вытянулся по струнке и ударил кулаком в грудь, и, незаметно поправив последний съехавший ремень, тоже выпрямился в приветствии. Пришлось сжать губы, чтобы не показать, как они поплыли после поцелуев. А испуга хватило, чтобы вернуть бледность лицу. Эрен при виде капрала посерьезнел, молниеносно меняясь.

– Ханджи хочет поговорить с тобой, – кивнул Леви Эрену, а затем перекинул взгляд на Армина. – Мне тоже с тобой нужно обменяться парой слов.

И они обменивались ими в течении десяти минут. Леви расстелил карту, и они вместе прокладывали маршрут. В конце беседы Леви критически осмотрел помятые покрывала и разбросанные вокруг сумок вещи и добавил:

– Посыльный от Эрвина прибудет поздно вечером. Поэтому мы выдвигаемся не сегодня вечером, а завтра утром. Приведи Эрена в порядок. В нём всё еще много дури, и выглядит он паршивей клячи. Не хочу, чтобы он выкинул какой-нибудь фортель в ненужный момент.

Армин понимал необходимость. В Эрене оставалось достаточно запала, да только кроме этого вскоре совсем ничего не осталось. 

– Да, сэр, – отчеканил он. Ни черта Эрена не приведешь в порядок за это время, думал он. Ему бы самому упорядочить эмоции в соответствии с мыслями. 

Капрал посмотрел на него.

– Иди помоги Конни. Он сейчас на кухне. 

Действительно, надо было где-то скоротать время. Эрен в компании Ханджи мог пропадать на несколько часов.

 

После ужина темнело быстро. Эрен тихонько скользнул внутрь, притворив за собой дверь и щелкнув засовом. Армин, до того беспокойно сидевший со свечой над книгой, почти не способный сосредоточиться на ней, взволнованно поднялся из-за стола.

– Эрен! Наконец!

Эрен улыбнулся нервно, но всё же искренне.

– Капрал в соседней комнате.

– Да-да, ничего, – Армин спешно приблизился, взял его за руки и повел к кровати. Он нервничал, бросал частые взгляды на Эрена, а Эрен часто облизывал губы. Времени оставалось немного, с утра нужно было сиять бодростью, а их соседом был Леви, который спал мало и чутко. Поэтому очень рискованно было заниматься тем, чем они собирались заняться. Но это была самая лучшая из имеющихся возможностей. Капрал за стенкой терпимей, чем казарма на двадцать человек. Отдельная комната – это вообще дар. Относительно боеспособных оказалось так мало, что их распределили по комнатам, а для раненых отвели два холла.

– Чертовы ремешки, – ругался Эрен, расстегивая одежду Армина. Тот хихикал, но тоже продолжал бороться с тугими застежками. Эрен освободил его от верхней одежды и обхватил со спины, зарываясь носом между плечом и шеей, вдыхая запах кожи и волос, забивающихся в рот. Армин выгнулся, закидывая руки назад, привлекая к себе Эрена поглаживаниями затылка.

– Армин, я так скучал, – шептал Эрен, изучая его торс, вдавливая пальцы в живот. Армин едва дышал, благословляя горячую кожу, которую он чувствовал спиной. Знакомый запах дурил голову. Так близко они не были черт знает сколько. Казалось, можно сойти с ума только от прикосновений, прожигающих кожу. В груди всё клокотало, словно там было не сердце, а целый оркестр. Армин тихо выдыхал его имя, когда Эрен целовал позвоночник, спускаясь к пояснице, проезжаясь ладонями по животу и стягивая тугие штаны. Армин расстегнул ширинку, и штаны тут же съехали вместе с бельем, а Эрен начал покрывать поцелуями ягодицы, сминая и разводя их.

– Эрен, – Армин поднял его и, обхватывая за талию, улыбнулся. – Я уже подготовился.

Они свалились на кровать, утопая в омуте забытых ощущений близости. То, что выросло из их детства, орошаясь гормонами и привязанностью, сейчас разрывало нервные окончания на тысячи вселенных. Армин чувствовал стекающие слезы, когда заглядывал в глаза Эрену – такие зеленые и лучащиеся тайной радостью, которую он показывал только рядом с ним. Армин целовал эти глаза, лицо, сжимал руками плечи, терся пахом о живот. «Это Эрен, – повторял он мантрой про себя, – это Эрен. И он здесь рядом!» Он хотел запомнить всего Эрена, запомнить сильнее всех книг и ярче всех звездных карт. 

– Я так тебя люблю, – дышал Армин в рот, беспорядочно целуясь. – Я так тебя люблю, что умру, если перестану любить.

– Знаю, я тоже, – Эрен уткнулся ему в ухо, обсасывая мочку, – подохну, если тебя не будет рядом.

Армин закусил ребро ладони, чтобы не застонать шлюхой, когда чужие губы втянули чувствительную кожу под ухом. Низ живота сводило судорогой. Армин подался вверх, навстречу чужим бедрам. Эрен подхватил волну, и они принялись тереться друг о друга, разгорячаясь и ускоряя движения.

– Входи уже, – дыхание рвалось, голос ломался с шепота на вскрики. Эрен ухмыльнулся.

– Я ждал, когда ты это скажешь.

– Предатель, – Армину захотелось его треснуть, но вместо этого он тихо расхохотался и провел ладонями по рукам Эрена. Напряжение сходило. Армин любил разговаривать с Эреном во время секса. Эти разговоры были для него интимней остального процесса, будто они не столько разговаривали, сколько обвивались чувствами друг друга.

Эрен подтянул его за бедра, разведя колени в стороны, а затем наклонился к самому лицу и подмигнул:

– Зато ты меня любишь.

– Конечно.

Лицо Эрена было так близко, что Армин видел даже крошечные волоски кожи. Он обхватил это лицо ладонями, чтобы Эрен не отдалился.

Эрен не отдалялся. Он рассматривал Армина, будто ничего другого в жизни не видел. Смотрел пристально, придавливая взглядом, не давая пошевельнуться. Армин потерялся в этом взгляде. Он не мог отличить, где он, где его тело, а где – Эрена, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он смотрит на себя его глазами. Голова шла кругом, а пространство вокруг сжималось и разжималось.

– Эрен, – произнес Армин, возвращаясь к ощущениям собственного тела.

– Армин, – вторил Эрен, склоняясь и целуя в губы.

Член проникал внутрь, борясь с сопротивлением. После трех месяцев было непривычно вновь ощущать его в себе. Но Эрен отвлекал Армина поглаживаниями, нашептывая несуразицу, успокаивая и лаская. Армин улыбался, закусывая губы и принимая член внутрь. В конце концов, это Эрен. Эрен был внутри него, и это, господи, было так классно, что Армин не замедлил это озвучить.

Движения были неспешными и терпкими. Эрен и Армин не растягивали удовольствие, а просто наслаждались. Они оба понимали, какое у них положение. Будущее казалось неопределенным. Жизнь не разрасталась на планы, существуя только здесь и сейчас. На лице Эрена появилось то самое печальное выражение лица, что и днем. В этот раз он не скрывал его, а смотрел на Армина. А Армин отвечал на его взгляд, иногда запрокидывая голову от особенно сильного толчка.

Горечь в груди перекатывалась с наслаждением. Днем можно было тешить друг друга мечтами о путешествиях по миру, но и так понятно было, что моря не видать. Тем не менее, Армин вскидывался бедрами навстречу. Сейчас было хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. Внутри всё разжигалось. Эрен обхватился за него и вбивался, спустив тормоза. Армин плакал, кусал руки, губы, всхлипывал, метался под ним, разрывая простыни. Мучительный жар переполнял, срывая катушки. Армин уже не слышал утробных рыков Эрена, который ускорился, почувствовав финиш. Он стащил на лицо одеяло и стонал, прижимая плотную ткань ко рту и оставив слабые попытки подмахивать. Эрен трахал его так же неистово, как и махался с титанами. Армин не только позволял это, но и сам хотел. Смешно было позволять Эрену нежничать – он этого не умел. Армин же был не книжным задохликом, а натренированным солдатом, и не лишился бы чувств от крышесносного секса.

Внутри жар пересек все лимиты. Армин содрогнулся. Всё тело взорвалось от переизбытка удовольствия, под веками расцвели белые салюты, а теплая сперма стрельнула на грудь длинными струями.

Когда Армин вернулся на землю, Эрен вовсю изливался в него: раскрытый рот, глаза закатились.

– Арми...иииин, – выдохнул он и тяжело привалился сверху.

Армин какое-то время поглаживал затылок и спину. Пальцы снова зарылись во влажные от пота волосы. Приятная усталость накатывала, колыхая на своих волнах. Вот оно – долгожданное умиротворение. 

Эрен зашевелился, осторожно перевернулся на бок и открыл глаза. Во взгляде не было ничего темного – только тихая радость. Он провел пальцами по щеке Армина.

– Ты – нечто.

– И ты тоже, – Армин придвинулся ближе и накинул на них сползшее на край одеяло. – Ты мое всё.

Эрен сильнее прижал его к себе, откинувшись на спину. Хватка была мертвенной, но Армин не возражал. Всё, о чём они должны были поговорить, можно было рассказать только так – крепко вжавшись друг в друга, как близнецы в утробе – отдавая тепло и время самих себя.

Сон мягко уносил в невесомость. Эрен, кажется, уже заснул. А Армин лежал, прижавшись щекой к его груди, и слушал за чужим дыханием и сердцебиением причудливый шелест прилива и валы вздымающихся с глубины синих волн.


End file.
